Angel's Wings
by lily23
Summary: She'll wake up eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Psychonauts.

So close, but far away.

He stared at the figure in the bed. Her hands folded grafcefully over her chest. She was not dead but her eyes did not open. His heart skipped a beat every time the machine forgot to beep signaling heart beats. He was left alone with her. The other's had told him it wasn't his fault. It felt like it was though. She was his partner. He ran to her when he heard the screams, but he was too late. And she went down like a lead ballon. Which is why she was in the hospital bed. She had been like that for two weeks. Things had started to go back to normal, but everyone knew they wouldn't be the same. He left the room to get some coffee.

What he didn't notice was the pair of eyes watching him.

The girl looked down at the person below her on the bed. The similaries were striking. They could have been twins. Except for one of the girl's that had a pair of fake angel wings on. Milla, contrary to popular belief, had woken up two weeks ago. She sat up and realized that her body hadn't followed her movements. At first she thought she had astrally projected herself or something, but she couldn't get back into her body. So she was stuck sitting there as Sasha and her body slowly wasted away. She would have left to find a solution, but she found two problems with that. Number one, if she strayed to far away from her body all her brain waves were cut off and she would actually die. Number two, as ghost do in movies, she couldn't walk through walls. She would meerly be stuck in it. Which sucked. So all she could do is watch people wioth sad faces come in and count sealing tiles. Her head moved when the door opened. Sasha stepped back in. He had been spending a lot of time in her room. It was killing her. She was so close to him, she could almost feel his breath. And then she fell through him.

Sasha's eyes looked around for the thing that had touched him. He could have sworn... It must have been the wind.


	2. Milla

Sasha and John were talking.

"There has to be a way to get Milla out of this coma."

"Sasha, Milla will evenutally snap out of it."

"What if she doesn't. There could be something seriously wrong."

" And what could you do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Well they've already run tests on her body. It seems that the force of the attack knocked her into a coma-like state."

As John walked away, he called back, "Just give it time, Sasha." But that did not raise his spirits any.

He returned to her room, and noticed that the coffee he had left on the table had been knocked over. He walked out of the room to grab a paper towel. Milla watched him leave and sighed. She looked at the coffee on the ground, how she managed to knock it over was beyond her. But it gave her an idea. If she could touch physical stuff, mabye...

Sasha wiped up the mess, and looked around the room. He noticed something on the white board. (If hospital room have white board is beyond me.)

_Sas_

Stupid marker had run out of ink. Sasha paid no heed to the half finished message. Milla sighed. It was weird the Psychonauts were all about the mind, and yet they couldn't figure out what was wrong with hers. It was frustrating. And no one could hear her...

Sasha! Milla screamed into his mind. Sasha looked at the girl in the bed wondering what had just happened.

"Milla? WTF?" He said this looking at her still. How the heck did she do that. She isn't even consious

I'm not in my body

You're not? Wait how did you know I thought that? .

Telapath, dummy. God, do you know how many mental barriers you have?

37

Where are you?

Behind you. He looked behind him, and no one was there.

Milla, no one is there.

Of course, no one is there. I'm in the bed.

You just said you were behind me.

I'm both in the bed and behind you.

That doesn't make sense.

Neither, does what you say half the time. Just think, how can I be two places at once.

A riddle?

Yes, a riddle. Here's a clue, I'm not in my body.

You astrally project yourself?

Sorta. My astral was thrown out of my body-

And now you can't get back in it. Which is the reason for the "coma."

That's good. It took you longer then usual though. You must be slipping.

... We ned to come up with a way to get you back into your body.

I know.

Maybe if I put the Psychoportal on your head, You can astrally project yourself back into your own mind.

Good idea.

Sasha left the room and came back with the door aka the Psychoportal. He placed on Milla's head and stepped out of the way. Her eyes opened.

"Whoooo, back in my body," Milla said and stretched. "Thank you, darling." And then she hugged him.


End file.
